


Dust and Blood

by The_Artistic_Fox



Series: Marvel One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (technically??), (this is really bad oof), Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Tony Stark-centric, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Artistic_Fox/pseuds/The_Artistic_Fox
Summary: Tony battles losing Peter twice, both in different ways.





	Dust and Blood

You never know what you have until you've lost it, right? That's not always true. For example, a parent values and cherishes their child deeply (in most cases, anyway). They know how lucky they are to have their child, and they always fear losing them. The same goes for Tony Stark, more or less.

Whether Tony liked it or not (he did like it, though), he technically had a kid. He loved him to pieces, even if he didn't always express it. So, when Tony heard Peter call out his name on the planet Titan after seeing his companions turn to dust, he expected the worst.

He told Peter that it would be okay, that he was okay, but he was really trying to tell himself that this wasn't happening.

"I'm sorry".  _For what,_ he wanted to ask him.  _What should you be sorry for?_ Tony looked at what remained of Peter Parker, praying to some god,  _any_ god, that this was another nightmare. He knew that it wasn't, though.

Tony spent the next couple of years having the same recurring nightmare about the day he lost Peter. When his daughter was born, a part of him that died with Peter was filled again, but that didn't take away the guilt and the pain.

When Scott and Steve proposed time travel to him and asked him to help, he felt conflicted. Tony could get Peter back, on one hand. On the other hand, he had a family to think about now.

He told himself that he wasn't going to help, but when he saw that picture of him and Peter, it sparked something inside him that dragged him over to the Compound and help them out.

"Mister Stark!" Peter. Tony saw him emerge out of one of Strange's portals. He couldn't help but hug him. Who would've guessed that he'd be losing Peter for good minutes later.

After Tony snapped his fingers, the pain he felt made it hard to think. He saw Peter crying, saying that they won. He wanted to tell Peter that he knew and that he was proud of him, but he couldn't speak. 

Then, Pepper started talking, saying that it was okay and that he could finally rest. He could feel his arc reactor shutting off. He thought of Peter, Morgan, and the Avengers, the team he became a part of all those years ago, and the family he found along the way. Finally, he drifted away thinking of Pepper and how she made his life worthwhile.

It  _was_  always her, after all, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, this was really bad. I hope you enjoyed it, though!


End file.
